Different
by Terra Q Trepe
Summary: 17 years after the SSW a new student arrives at the garden, the last name Almasy. will they give her a chance or not. who is Seifer married to and who is Lucia? find out inside.
1. Prologue

I do not own any of the FF characters, I only own the characters which I have made for this fic.  
  
17 years after the SSW a new student arrives at the garden, the last name Almasy. will they give her a chance or not. who is Seifer married to and who is Lucia? find out inside.  
  
**Prologue  
**  
In the small town of Windhill people walk, talk and work in peace. Many years ago a wicked Sorceress came and tried to take over the world, but six brave worriers stopped her evil plot. These worriers went on with their lives as did the rest of the world, but the Sorceress knight went to Windhill and made a family for himself. His wife knew of his misdeed but did not care, but still she could not live with him as she herself was part of Balamb Garden. The blonde knight was left to raise his long blonde haired daughter, but was asked to send her to BG when she was 15. And today is her 15 birthday. "Happy birthday kid."  
  
"Thanks daddy." the dark blue eyed girl walked over to her gifts and looked around. "Dad? Did mum send me a present this year?"  
  
Seifer got up and walked over to his daughter. "What isn't it here! These are all the box's from the bedroom. . . Oh wait." Seifer walked off but came back a few minutes later with a flat brown envelop. The girl opened it - in a rush - and read the letter.  
  
Dear Reika  
Happy 15th birthday. This year you come to me. As you know I can't be with your father because of work, but we still love each other. In side the envelop is a weapons magazine so you can choose one, for next month you will be starting training at Balamb Garden. I am not forcing you to come it's up to you, if you choose to come I can get a place ready for your father.  
Love  
Your Loving Mother  
  
Reika's eyes light up like star's, she had never meet her mother before and now she was going to study with her. "Oh daddy this is great. I get to have time with mum." Reika looked at her father. He didn't look to happy. "Daddy, daddy what's wrong?"  
  
Seifer looked up and smiled. "Don't worry, it's nothing. Look you still have to choose a weapon, write a letter back, and then look around the garden. Come on get the weapon book already. I need to see if there's any more upgrades for Hyperion." Reika smiled and done as she was told. She would write to her mother and then pack foe the trip. Seifer watched his daughter and wondered if his past would effect her, and if so would it be good or bad. But he couldn't worry, not now. 


	2. Look Around

**Chapter One  
Look Around**  
  
On the inland of Balamb stood a big beautiful blue heaven building. In side there was a big commotion. Today is the day when all possible students come and visit with their parents.  
  
In the great hall Reika sat proud with Seifer, whom sat slumped next to her. "This is so great. I've never meet mum."  
  
Seifer looked at his daughter, "Rei babe. There's something I need to tell you."  
  
"What?" asked a smiling Reika.  
  
Seifer took his daughter's hand, "Sorry hun. BUT you won't be meeting her until after you passed SeeD."  
  
Reika look at her father, anger darkening her blue eyes. "Why!"  
  
"Well your mother said and I agree that if you knew and the garden knew it might course problems, with her and you. You know what happen in the past." Reika looked away. "Come on babe. I know and you know if you come here your going to be discriminated. But if the garden find out about your mother, she could lose everything she's worked so hard to get."  
  
Reika looked up at her father and smiled. "It's okay. It's like that time when you found out you had a brother here." Reika look past her father and saw her blonde uncle. "And speak of the devil and he's sure to appear. Hi uncle Zell."  
  
Seifer looked behind and saw his bouncing half brother running and falling towards them. "Hay bro, Rei. Wow you going to come here Rei?"  
  
"Yeah. And when I pass SeeD I finally get to know and meet my mother."  
  
"What! You mean I will have to wait to find out who my sister-in-law is as well! Oh great. Just great."  
  
"Oh come on Zell. You know if Squall knew who my wife was he would kick her out as quick as you could say . . . 'Hot dogs'."  
  
"Hot dogs!" all three blondes turned to find a tall brown haired man. "Almasy."  
  
Seifer eyebrows narrowed. "Leonhert."  
  
"Now . . . Correct me if I'm wrong . . . But I didn't 'Kick' Zell out when I found out he was your brother. Did I?"  
  
"Now I wonder why that is." Squall looked to Reika as she stood and walked over to him. "You didn't kick my uncle out for two reason. One - my uncle is your best friend and two - my uncle help you kick my dad ass before they knew they were brothers."  
  
"Cute." Squall never took his eyes off Reika, "What's your name little girl?"  
  
"The name's Reika. And I'm not a little girl. So get lost you fu. . .  
  
"REIKA! That's enough." Squall didn't say anything but just walked away.  
  
"Why did you do that Reika?"  
  
Reika sat down. "Sorry daddy, sorry uncle Zell."  
  
"Well that didn't help you at all. You see Reika, because of what happened years ago, Squall doesn't trust anyone who is friends or family with Seifer. He doesn't even trust me as much as he use to. If you do come here, he's going to be on your back all the time." Zell looked behind, "Well I got to go. See ya later."  
  
/-/--/-/  
  
In side the training centre two women dressed in grey SeeD uniforms stood in front of a big crowed. "Welcome to Balamb Garden training centre. We are going to take you thought here. Students are training and will kill any monsters that come near, but please stay close, as it is still very dangerous. If you have any question please feel free to ask." said a tall blonde woman, who waited till everyone had walked ahead in front. But someone at the back court her eye. "Well if it isn't Seifer Almasy. How are you?"  
  
"Well hello Instructor. I'm fine, and how is one of my fav blondes?"  
  
"Oh so I'm only one? Who's the others?"  
  
"Well my daughter Reika's one."  
  
Just as soon as he had said that Reika appeared out from behind Seifer. "Oh hi. So your Seifer's daughter. Zell showed me a photo of you before but it was a younger verson. Your so pretty."  
  
Reika blushed "Thank-you Miss. . .  
  
"Trepe. Quistis Trepe. Could be your Instructor. Come on lets go."  
  
/-/--/-/  
  
"Yes! Home sweet home." (and he's only just moved there?) Seifer said as he fell into the chair. "So you going or not?"  
  
"Sound like you want to get rid of me!"  
  
Seifer smiled, "Yes I want you gone so I can have many beautiful women here . . . Wonder if Quistis will be busy?"  
  
Reika laughed, "Yeah I'm going. That miss Trepe is really cool and uncle Zell is there. Wonder if the twins are to?" Reika kissed Seifer. "I'm going to pack for next week (yes I know it's fast). Could you fill out the form."  
  
"Yeah sure." he said as he picked up the sheet of paper. "Hay Reika. You know people are going to hate you when they hear your last name. Right?"  
  
Reika nodded sadly, "Yeah. . . Yeah I know." 


	3. Not A Good Day

**Chapter Two  
Not a good day**  
  
A bran new week has come to Balamb and Reika was starting her first day at the Garden. As she walks to the main hall she remembers what her father had said.  
  
_Flashback  
"Reika I want you . . . I want you to know that I'm just a phone call away."  
"Daddy, please don't worry about me, I'm not that scared sinful child I just to be. And there's one thing you taught me it is never give up, no matter what. But I will call, just to complain about Mr Leonhert."  
"HA HA. Yeah right. Well you best be off and tell your uncle I said 'hi'."  
"Okay."  
End Flashback_  
  
Reika smiled, her father has always looked after her. She never really had many friends - in fact he had none. She in many occasion blamed her father because of the other children, but she never stayed angry for long, she love's her father to much.  
  
As she entered the main hall she saw two people. They looked exactly the same. Short, with long red hair and blue eyes. One of the two girls turned and saw her and waved. Reika smiled and walked over. "Hay Reika. Never thought you would come here."  
  
"Hay you can't keep me away, not when I find out who my mother is when I become SeeD."  
  
"Really? Wow so we'll find out who our aunt is as well?"  
  
"Yep, isn't it great Suzanne?"  
  
"Not by half."  
  
"Dear Hyne what is wrong with you Reika?" your mother has never been there for you all your life and you still happy!"  
  
"Well lilly you've never been in my position before, and never will. So shut your fucking mouth." just as she finished everyone became quite as Squall Leonhert took the stage.  
  
Squall stood on stage waiting for everyone to become quite. Behind him stood Quistis, Zell, a tall long haired man, a short woman, and a dark haired woman. Once everyone was quite Squall spook. "Hello and welcome to all the new students. I have once - like yourselves - stood where you are now, but now I have the pleaser in welcoming you here to this family. All garden students are family. I and all the Instructor in this garden are the parents. We will look after you and teach you the way of the world and of the warrior. Standing behind me are the Instructor that will be teaching you. One at a time they will step forward and call you name. When your name is called, please raise your hand and follow that person." Squall turned to leave but stopped and once again talks, "Oh and also this is my wife, Rinoa Leonhert." the drak haired woman stepped forward. "If anyone needs special help, please go and see her. She would mostly be in the library. Good luck to all." Squall stepped down.  
  
And Quistis stepped forward, "Right here we go."  
  
/-/--/-/  
  
"Welcome students." said the long haired male Instructor. "My name is Irvine Kinnas. And this is where your classes will be. You where placed in different classes to what subject you all chosen. We are not going to start learning just yet. Right now lets start with you, tell everyone about yourselves. Who wants to go first?" Irvine looked to see only one hand up. "Okay how about you little lady?"  
  
Reika stood and looked around the class. "My name is Reika Lela Almasy." slowly and quietly the class started to talk. "Yes my father is Seifer Almasy, and don't ask me who my mother is coz I don't know. I've lived nost of my life in Windhill, but I never had a friend and don't expect to have any friends here. My weapon is the male version gun blade.  
  
"Don't you mean the female version?"  
  
"No Instructor. The female version is smaller and lighter than the male version, and I don't believe women should be treated differently. I have had a little experience in my gun blade, as my father trained me on the way here. Okay that's about it. I just thought you people should find out that Seifer's spawn is here first." As Reika sat down the class roared with anger about her.  
  
Irvine tried to calm them down. "Hay SHUT UP!" Shouted a boy at the back near Reika. Everyone did as he said. "Right thanks."  
  
The boy began to sit down, "How about you tell the class abut yourself. You and I know that I know you but the class doesn't!"  
  
The massy brown haired boy (hair looks like Leon out of kingdom hearts) nodded. "My name is Marcus Leonhert. I have an older brother who is all ready SeeD. And I think you already know my parents, so no point talking about them. I also have a gun blade M.V. (male version), and I may say that peoples children are different to them. And I hope you will be my training partner Reika." he smiled and winked at her while she nodded and blushed.  
  
/-/--/-/  
  
The sun was slowly dieing in Balamb and Seifer had returned home. After taking Reika to the garden, he had gone out to get a job. He could have lived off the money he got given by his wife, but with out his daughter with him mow he thought he was going to be bored. He had walked around Balamb talking to a lot of people but no one wanted him. So he sat in Balamb park and someone had sat next to him.  
  
_Flashback  
"Ma Dincht!"  
"Hello Seifer, it been awhile."  
"Yes it has."  
"Where's Reika?"  
"Balamb Garden."  
"Well that's nice, I'm sure Zell will look after her."  
"Yeah. So what you doing out here?"  
"I'm off to the job centre. I need someone to run my club. I'm getting too old for bright lights and loud music."  
"Your not that old! Well I might as well come with you. With out Reika I'm going to be so bored and I need to keep myself awake. The wife said something about getting a hobby, other than hurting Squall."  
"Really! Well, I wanted to keep my club in my family, but as I have no children of my own, I adopted Zell, and you."  
"You only adopted me, after you found out we were half brothers."  
"Yes I know. But why don't you run the club? It would still be in the family."  
"Well . . . Sure why not!"  
"Good. Now that sorted, lets go and celebrate."  
End Flashback  
_  
Seifer sat in his new home but he could help but think that someone was watching him. "How is she?" he asked into thin air.  
  
A woman step out of the shadows. "She's fine. I got told she made a big scene in form time about being Seifer's Spawn. But she already made a friend and a training partner."  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"The boys name is Marcus Leonhert." Seifer turned to look at his guest. "I know. Looks like the Almasy Leonhert rivalry could start again."  
  
"Who said it finished?" Seifer said as he turn in his seat. He laughed while his guest left. 


	4. Rivals Never Forget

**Chapter three  
Rivals Never Forget**  
  
It had been 140 day - that's 20 weeks - that's five mouths that Reika has been with out her father and she has had 100 days of detention. Reika had been in so many fights, but you wouldn't know, she did have a mark on her. People had started fight hoping to get her kick out, but she hadn't.  
  
It was quite round BG, as most people were visiting family before the big exam; yet Reika had not left. She sat in the library talking with Rinoa.  
  
"Let your mind be at ease. Let anger leave, be free within yourself." Rinoa has been working to help destroy Reika's anger, but she knew if she didn't know what started it she could not stop it. "Are you ready Reika? . . . Good. Now look in side yourself, tell me who and what you see!"  
  
Reika didn't open her eyes. "I see my father."  
  
"And how do you feel?"  
  
Reika slowly brought a smile to her face. "I feel happy . . . Wait someone else is there. It's uncle Zell."  
  
Rinoa looked behind her and saw a very angry Seifer, with an unhappy Squall and Zell behind him. Rinoa looked back to Reika. "Tell me, is anyone else there?"  
  
"Yes, mr Leonhert is there to.  
  
"Reika Lela Almasy! What are you doing?" Reika opened her eyes to see her very angry father. "Get here now."  
  
Reika done as she was told. "I'm not happy Reika. And nor is your mother. 1 - you should have been home yesterday, and 2 - I find out that you've had more detentions than what I had over the years I was here. And I was here for 7 years!"  
  
"It wasn't my fault, those girls started it!" Reika looked down at the floor, she would never dare look her father in the eye. "And it doesn't help when your cousin grasses you up for hurting her friends, even when they started it."  
  
"Forget it, you sound like five years old. Now MOVE missy!"  
  
"Yes sir." Reika waved to Rinoa before leaving, Seifer followed with Zell right behind.  
  
Squall never took his eyes off the door. "You know she was telling the truth." Squall sisn't say anything and just left. "Oh and I know who her mother is." But Squall never heard her.  
  
/-/--/-/  
  
Most of the people had left the garden, except the Instructor, SeeD and families. Squall had decide to free himself of his boredom and stress by training. When he arrived, he found his two sons talking.  
  
"You should tell her." said the older son (who looks more like a male Rinoa but with shorter hair).  
  
"You got to be kidding. Did you see what she did to the last guy who said something like that? And he was her friend."  
  
"That's different Marcus. Travis Kinnas is a flirting fool, with no respect for woman. Much like his father."  
  
"And what of our father, Alan? Did you not think about what he would do?" Marcus when and say by a rock pool. "Have you seen it. They hate each other. Mother and Ms Trepe are the only two other than me, who's not in her family, who sees her good side."  
  
Alan turned and saw a shadow watching them. "Marc!"  
  
"Mom even thinks that she has a anger problem."  
  
"Marc!"  
  
"Well if she does, I blame it on father and the other kids in our class."  
  
"MARCUS!" Marcus jumped back when he heard his brother shout. Alan turned back to the shadow. "Hello father." Squall walked out of the shadows. Alan and Marcus knew their father had heard them, so they slowly took three step's back - Marcus almost fell in the rock pool. "Can we help you father?"  
  
Squall's eyes fell a pone Marcus. "Who you boys talking about?" was all he asked.  
  
Marcus looked to Alan for help, but found none. Marcus sighed and looked to the floor. "Reika Almasy." he said in a low whisper.  
  
However low it was, Squall heard. He turned his gaze to Alan. "Get out Alan." Alan didn't know what to do. He wanted to do as ordered, but also to stand by his brother. Squall became very inpatient with Alan. "I said 'GET OUT'!" Squall shouted. Alan dared not stay any longer. He turned and left.  
  
Once Alan was out of Squall's sight he turned back to Marcus. "So you think I'm the problem do you? Well I've got news for you. SHE is the problem. I don't care what feelings you have for the girl, you stay away. NO training with her, no NOTHING!"  
  
Marcus was getting angry with each word spoke. Once Squall was finished, Marcus snapped. "NO! You can't tell me what to do anymore. BY HYNE! Can't you adults let the past be the past. Try and get to know her." Marcus started to walk away but stopped. "What am I talking about, you won't try. Your too much like the other's, too court up in your own perfect world, where you can't see the people you've hurt to get your perfection! I'm out of here." Marcus left and Squall was left looking into the rock pool.  
  
/-/--/-/  
  
Once Seifer and Reika arrived home, Seifer demanded to know the truth. So Reika told him, that her other classmates had started it and that Squall had always court her on the attack - and Lilly had told Squall that she had started it.  
  
Seifer told Reika to go up stairs until diner. It had been a little while since Reika went up stair's when there was a knock at the door. Seifer turned the gas off and answered. When he opened the door he saw a child about the same age as Reika, but this boy looked so much like Squall that it almost scared him (I said almost). "Can I help you kid?"  
  
Marcus just looked at Seifer, he was taller the what his father had said. Marcus opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. "For Hyne sake, Speak kid!"  
  
Marcus shook himself out of his dream world. "Sorry Mr Almasy. I just wanted to know if I could talk to your daughter."  
  
"What's your name kid?"  
  
"Marcus Leonhert."  
  
Seifer famous smirk came to face, which scared Marcus. "So your Leonhert's kid. Well sorry to disappoint you, but no you can't talk to Reika. She's in my . . .  
  
"Marcus?" Seifer turned to see his daughter in shorts and tee-shirt come running down the stair's. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Marcus smiled, "Well to be honest, I had a argument with my father."  
  
"It wasn't about me, was it?" Marcus nodded. Reika walked up to her father, "Daddy please can Marcus stay for diner. Please if you do I'm sure he will join us in bad mouthing Leonhert. Please?"  
  
Seifer looked at his child and smiled, "Fine." He then walked off to continue with diner.  
  
Reika smiled and pulled Marcus inside the house. "So tell me about it." Reika sat down on the sofa and Marcus sat next to her (at arms length).  
  
Marcus didn't look at her. "Well me and Alan were talking about the exam and who we thought would pass, when your name came up. Alan straight away said no. he thinks that because of your high anger scale you won't pass." Marcus dared to look and found Reika looking right at him. "I told him that the only reason for that was because of our class and my father. Anyway my father heard, and told Alan to leave the training room. Then he told me I was not aloud to hang or train with you." Marcus got up and walked to the front window. "I snapped, and shouted at him saying he couldn't tell me what to do anymore. I shouted at him saying he should put the past behind him." Reika looked down at the floor.  
  
"Sorry." Marcus turned round and looked at Reika and was about to say something but she stopped him, "Look don't tell me it's not my fault, because it is. Not only mine, but your father and the other students. It's only you , your mother, my cousin Suzanne, uncle Cell and Ms Trepe that are nice to me." Reika got up and face her friend. "And I don't care what the other's do. So what! My father made a mistake, but he followed his dream. And I have a dream also."  
  
Marcus looked at her with a confused look on his face. "So what's your dream?"  
  
Reika walked up next to Marcus and looked out the window at the dieing sun. "My dream is to do the only thing my father could not. Become a SeeD . . . And finding out who my mother is."  
  
Marcus smiled and sat back on the sofa. After w awhile Reika turned suddenly, "Marcus." the person in question looked a pone his friend. "Your father's here!"  
Marcus walked out the front door, and Reika turned just in time to see Squall hit Marcus. "Daddy!" Reika gasped.

Seifer ran out the kitchen and looked out the window, to see the same as him daughter. He then looked to Reika and found her nearly in tear's. Seifer walked out the door and pulled Squallaway from his son. "Cool it Leonhert."  
  
"Piss off Almasy and let me deal with my own family."  
  
"No fucking way am I letting you go." Seifer had Squall in a headlock trying to calm him down. "Marcus go in the house. Your father and I need to talk." it wasn't long before it was just Seifer and Squall on the front grass - and people watching all around. "Now you listen to me Leonhert. LISTEN! I may have lost some of my memories because of the bitch Sorceress, but I do remember why me and Zell were placed in the orphanage. Our father beat us. Our mother died giving birth to Zell, so he beated us." Seifer let Squall go, who fell to the floor dieing for breath. "And before you ask no Zell doesn't know about the beating's, he was to young. Now I think you should leave."  
  
Squall stood up and turned round. "I'm not leaving with out my son."  
  
"I'm not going!" shouted Marcus while hanging out the window. Squall started walking to the house, but Seifer grabbed his arm. "Leave us alone father. I came here to have a talk with a friend, not to be traced down and beaten."  
  
Squall looked to the ground. Seifer knew that when he let Squall go he would go. But he held a little longer, hoping that the two will make-up. But no such luck. Marcus had walked away from the window. Seifer let go and Squall left.  
  
/-/--/-/  
  
It was quite late and Marcus had fallen asleep on Reika's bedroom floor, and Reika was sound asleep in Seifer's arms. Seifer had said that Marcus could stay the night. So they where all in Reika's room.  
  
The door slowly open and a tall woman walked in. Seifer opened his eyes and smiled at her. "I heard what happened in the garden. Are they alright?"  
  
"Yes their fine. Marcus is a brave kid." Seifer laid Reika down. "I don't think that many kids his age would face up against there dad, let alone Squall."  
  
The woman smiled and walked to the window, where her blue eyes shone with the help of the pale moon. "He's only trying to protect his son . . .  
  
"I wouldn't say he is protecting his son when he hits him." Seifer said in an angry whisper. The woman didn't speak. "What? What's wrong? Found out your loving headmaster isn't so . . .  
  
"Seifer please. You know I'm like that anymore."  
  
"But there will always be something there."  
  
"Seifer. I love you, you know that. I'm not one of those little girls who go after any mysterious man." Seifer nodded and sat down. "What are you going to do about him tomorrow?"  
  
"Make him call home. Rinoa will sort it." there was a movement from floor. Marcus had changed percussion. "You best go." The woman nodded and kissed both Seifer and Reika, then left with as much silence as when she entered.


	5. Can Hatred Hide

**Chapter Four  
Can hatred hide**  
  
The week break is over, and Marcus had just arrived home. After he had spoken to his mother on the phone - Seifer spoke really. She asked if she brought some cloths other could Seifer look after Marcus. Seifer had agreed.  
But now both Reika and Marucs stood in the hall waiting hand-in-hand fir the teams to be said. Two reasons why they were holing hands - one:- Marcus had after two day's of being round the Almasy house had told Reika how he felt, - two:- it was said before the week break the three students will be teamed up with headmaster Leonhert. They were hoping that it was nether of them.  
  
On the stairs stood the four Instructor that had been teaching the students for the past five months.  
The elevator descended and opened, Squall walked out followed by Rinoa. They walk in front of the teacher's and spook to the students. "Good morning to all. I am to congratulate you all for your scores on the written exam. For many this would be your first try at passing SeeD, and for some I wish you better luck. You 40 students are here today to show us Instructors and the world that you are the best, and you can be SeeD." the students roared with cheer, it was so loud that Squall had to shout. "Now as you have been told three of you will be joining me on this exam. These three will be the top scoring students of the written exam. Head-of-year Instructor Trepe will be announcing this and the other teams."  
  
Quistis took her stand next to Squall with her Ice face in place. "Right here we go . . ."  
  
/-/--/-/  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I beat you by two points and I get stuck with that dick-head." Reika screamed on the way to get ready for the exam. "And what's worse I get stuck with Travis Kinnas and Serena Kane."  
  
Marcus had been walking three steps behind Reika. "Come on they're not that bad."  
  
Reika turned to face Marcus, "Not that bad? NOT THAT BAD!" Reika moved forward until she was a breath away from her boyfriend. "Your father hate's my family, Serena's the one who started all the fight's, and Travis! Travis, tried to fuck me while tell me that he loves me. I'm 15 I don't need this."  
  
Marcus looked to the floor, "Okay. So your screwed." Marcus walked passed her, "Just promise me that you won't lose your cool." Reika smiled and nodded. "Good girl. Now go get dressed and show my fucking father what you can di." Reika ran to Marcus and kissed him, then ran to her dorm.  
  
/-/--/-/  
  
"Headmaster Leonhert."  
  
Squall looked behind to see his top Instructor running after him. Squall waited until Quistis was near until he started moving again. "Hyne Squall, your to fast."  
  
"I don't really have the time Quistis, so make this fast."  
  
"I think we should cancel the exam for now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It seems that our old friends the Galbadians are in the area. "Squall stopped. "And it might give you time to get use to Reika in your team."  
  
"NO!" Squall faced Quistis. "We are doing this today. The sooner we do this, the sooner I can hopefully get rid of her."  
  
"Squall, please! She can't be that bad."  
  
"She's as bad as Seifer and more." Quistis stopped and just watched him walk away.  
  
{Why don't you listen? The Galbadians aren't playing around anymore. They want the Almasy family dead, that includes Reika, Zell, Suzanne and Lilly.}  
  
"Don't worry Quisty. I'm sure all four of them can look after themselves just fine."  
  
"Just like Zell's wife did?"  
  
"Tina made her own mistakes . . .  
  
"Yeah and Zell blamed it on himself. Dear Hyne! Whit if the girls die, they mean every thing to him. And if Reika died he would lose Seifer's trust he has worked soo hard to get. Hyne, that would kill him alone." Quistis turned to face Rinoa. "What do you want anyway?"  
  
Rinoa smiled "I wanted to talk to you about Reika."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well as everyone knows I'm trying to help her. But I have found out the most interesting thing." Quistis just looked at her waiting for her to continue. "I found out that she has Sorceress magic inside of her. Now it's just a small amount but it is there. The magic could have been from Ultimecia, going thought Seifer body. But it's just a guess."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
Rinoa smiled, "Well I thought that as you and Zell a quite close that you could tell him." Rinoa started to walk away but stopped. "I guess I should tell her mother but she already knows."  
  
Quistis's eyes widen, "You . . . You know who Reika's mother is?" Rinoa's smiled grow larger and she walked off.  
  
/-/--/-/  
  
Open sea, nothing but the great open blue. And somewhere in this freat mass five high speed people carries travelled. Inside the leader ship was a group, thrown into silence.  
A red haired sat by the opened window, watching the waves with her dark brown eyes; a boy sat next to her just looking across the room. His green eyes hidden under his shoulder length brown hair. The blonde girl across from him knew what he was doing, "Would you stop looking Travis." Travis picked up a weapon mag and started reading. Reika looked to over to the red haired girl, "Could you close the window please - it's cold."  
  
The girl didn't even look round, nor did she reply. Reika got up and slammed the window shut. "Hay! Hyne what is your problem?"  
  
"My problem is that I am cold." Reika said as she sat down.  
  
The girl went to open the window again, but a voice stooped her. "Serena, leave it closed. Reika right, it's cold." Reika turned to look at an agreeing Squall.  
  
"Can't I have it open a little bit? I like the smell of the sea, so clean and pure. Unlike some people."  
  
"Fine." Serena stuck her tongue out at Reika and opened the window . . . BANG . . . The window smashed and Serena fell dead. Blood running from the bullet hole in her right eye. Squall reached over to Travis and pulled him over next to him. As soon as Travis sat down seven men with guns and swords came running in. Squall stood up and made sure that the two teenagers were behind him.  
  
"Don't try anything Mr Leonhert, we just want the girl." Travis moved so he was in front of Reika, who was backing to the door. "I wouldn't suggest it brat." the back door flow open and two men came running in and grabbed her arms.  
  
"And just how do you intend to get out of here? There are four other ships, you can't escape."  
  
"Haha. We don't intend to leave just yet. You see it's hard to kill one Almasy at a time, so we are going to kill them all together." laughed the man. "Get the female Almasy trash out of here. Now Mr Leonhert, you are going to contact the other ships and say whatever you want. But the boy stays here." (hay he a stupid villain, you okay with that? And if not, well your in the wrong place).  
Squall looked to Travis then walked out with two of the guards following.  
  
/-/--/-/  
  
At the garden Rinoa had been told about hijack and had told someone to get Seifer. He had just arrived. "What the blood hell is going on?"  
  
"We have a problem. The ship Squall was on has been hijacked." Rinoa was almost in tears.  
  
"I don't mean to sound heartless but . . . So?" asked Seifer as he sat down.  
  
"It's the Galbadians. They have already killed a female student, and they have two other students as well as Squall." Rinoa wiped the tears that had fallen. "And they hold your daughter at gun point . . .  
  
"What?"  
  
"They hold your daughter at gun point. They want your whole family to go there." Rinoa walked other to Seifer. "I have spoken to Quistis and she has come up with a plan. There is a ship waiting down in the docks for you and Quistis, to take you out there.  
  
Seifer stood up and walked out, without a word - but I think the way he held Hyprion said enough. {Dear Hyne, master of light, help my family and friends over come this evil} prayed Rinoa. 


	6. The Truth part one

**Chapter Five  
The Truth (Part One)**  
The leader ship had now been surrounded, and every one was on alert. On the second ship two pair's of brown eyes watched the leader ship. Suzanne and Lilly were worried. "What do you think going to happen?"  
  
"Don't know. But I heard Miss Trepe has come up with a plan, so everything should be okay." Someone walked up to the girls and raped their arms around them.  
  
"Come on you two, your uncle's here." The girls smiled and walked inside with their father.  
  
/-/--/-/  
  
A room with a map and six chairs. Seifer sat on one of the chairs while Quistis stood at the window watching the leader ship. "Do you really think it's going to work?"  
  
"Well no one knows who your wife is . . . except Rinoa."  
  
"Say what?" Seifer looked to Quistis wide eyes in shock.  
  
"But I don't think she's told Squall." Quistis said while turning when someone open the door.  
  
Zell and the twins walked in. "Sorry, had to find these two." Zell said as he sat across from Seifer. "So what's this plan?"  
  
Quistis walked in front of the small family and took a deep breath. "Well, you all go to the ship."  
  
"WHAT?" shouted the twins.  
  
"Listen! You all go to the other ship, and stall for time."  
  
"How are we supposed to do that?" asked Zell.  
  
"Well I'll be the last to go on, but the girls can start saying they're each other. Or you can talk about my wife." said Seifer.  
  
"But uncle Seifer we don't know anything about our auntie."  
  
Seifer had forgotten about that. "Well Lilly has a point. What do you purpose Quistis?"  
  
Quistis sat down, "Well it's really up to you - do you want to tell them or not?"  
  
"Your leaving it up to me?" Quistis nodded. Zell and the twins just sat there waiting to find out what the two were on about. Seifer got up and walked other to the window, where he stood in silence for a little while, then he turned. "I guess it's the only way."  
  
"What's the only way?" asked Zell.  
  
"Me tell you who my wife is." Seifer once again took his seat and pulled out his wallet; he open it and took out a gold band ring. "This little thing belongs to . . ." Seifer stopped.  
  
Zell, Lilly and Suzanne were all on the edge of their seats, waiting. ". . . Quistis Trepe . . ." Seifer then past the ring to Quistis.  
  
"Wh . . . What? Sorry but that doesn't make sense. How could you have given birth to Reika and get married? You never leave the garden long enough for something like that, and you try and stay at garden as much as possible."  
  
"I know. Do you remember after the Sorceress war, when we had to go to Windhill?" Zell nodded. "Well I was there for another week after you left and I meet up with Seifer and we got talking, then thing just happened."  
  
"So you came back to the garden with child?"  
  
"Yes. But Seifer and I stayed in contact. When I found out, I told him."  
  
"She wanted to stay as long as possible, so she waited seven months then came to Windhill. And then about a month after the birth she went back."  
  
"Okay, but the wedding?"  
  
"Well we both wanted to keep it small, because of my history. So really only Matron, Cid, Fujin and Rajin were there."  
  
Zell nodded slowly, trying to take every thing in. "Hay we've got a mission!"  
  
"Suzanne's right." Quistis said. "Zell, remember what I told you about Reika?" Zell nodded. "Well I've told Seifer. All I want you lot to do is stall for time. I need to find Reika and teach her a some bits Rinoa told me. Hopefully it will be enough." Quistis got up, "Let's go."  
  
/-/--/-/  
  
On the leader ship Squall and Travis had been place in the cell with Reika, she had been badly beaten. Travis was trying to keep her warm, but she just pushed him away. "Sir what are we going to do?"  
  
Squall was leaning up against the left wall. "There's not much we can do. No weapons, no magic. The best thing we can do is keep her warm."  
  
"But she won't let us near her." Travis looked back to Reika. "Come on, put my coat on."  
  
"Why should I? They're going to kill me anyway."  
  
"No they're not. They have to get thought me first. I'm not letting someone kill my friend with out a fight."  
  
"Quite! I hear something." Travis couldn't hear anything, but after a little while there was a light taping noise coming from above. It stopped. Squall and Travis slowly moved to the centre of the cell. The grate from the ceiling fell and the two men jumped back. Then a black dressed figure jumped down. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
The figure stood up and removed it's mask. "Names Quistis Alasmy." Quistis wait around to see what Squall face was like, she just rushed other to Reika. "Reika! Reika , can you hear me?"  
  
Reika nodded, "Does that mean that you're my mother?"  
  
"Yes Reika. Now get up, if your anything like your father or me then you won't give up." Reika close her eyes and slowly and painfully pulled herself up off the floor, but then fell into her mothers arms. "Good girl. Now listen to me. You have Sorceress magic inside of you. And all I want you to do is look at the door and say 'TZOAS PZOGH'. okay, that's not much, come on."  
  
Reika slowly lifted her head and said the words. A orange light came from the door and then a giant burst of red energy blow the door to the far wall.  
  
Quistis kissed Reika on the forhead, "That's a good girl." Quistis picked up her mask and looked to Squall. "Could you carry her?" Squal just nodded. They took off. Quistis had to replace her mask, so the slid into a side room; lucky enough they found their weapons.  
  
/-/--/-/  
  
Up in the main control room of the leader ship the twins had just arrived. Zell was the first to arrive. "Where's Seifer?" the twins said nothing, they stood there looking at him.  
  
"They won't talk to you." Zell shouted before a big build man hit him in the stomach. "They don't talk to strangers." Zell said from the floor in a painful breath.  
  
The man smiled, "Well my names Edward White. What's your names?"  
  
"I'm Lilly . . .  
  
"No I'm Lilly!"  
  
"No your not!"  
  
"Are to!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Are to!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Are to!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"STOP!" Shouted Edward. He grabed both girls by their hair. "You two best be quite, or I'll kill you like your mother. Now sit down!" he then pushed them to their father.  
  
"Well that's no way to treat two lovely young girls." came a voice from the door.  
  
Edward turned to see Seifer leaning against the doorframe with a smirk place nicely on his scared face. "So you finally got here. Now all we need is your wife. Tell me who she is."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"I have your family, I have your daughter. And I'll kill them if you don't tell me."  
  
"You'll kill them even if I did tell you. I'm not stupid."  
  
Edward smiled, "Never said you were. You bring up the girl."  
  
Seifer started to laughing, "And what's so funny?!"  
  
Seifer shock his head, "do you mean that girl?" Seifer pointed to the window behind Edward.  
  
Edward turn to see Squall enraged and holding a weak Reika, but she still smiled. "TZOAS PZOGH." she said. The glass shattered and flames engulfed Edward, who fell to the floor. Edward's man turned to run but where stopped by an angry looking Travis and a tall black clothed woman. Squall walked Reika over to the twins and let them look after her.  
  
Squall turned and walked other to Seifer . . . "Look out!" Someone shouted and pushed Squall . . . 'BANG!' Seifer quickly turned pulling out a small hand gun and shot Edward in the head, then he ran to his bleeding daughter.

==========

AN: hay what do guys think. well i'm not writing another single word untill i hear more from you guys anf girls. oh and i don't own any body from ff8, i'm just using them like all other good poeple around here.


	7. The Truth part two

Chapter Five  
  
The Truth (Part Two)  
  
Reika was bleeding - Edward had shot her. But was the shot meant for her, Squall or Seifer. There was no time to think about that. While Seifer and Quistis tried to keep Reika alive, Squalltook the controls and turned full speed for hom. The trip home was very unnerving. The only noise was the fearful parents talking to their child. "Rei . . . Rei! Come on kid, stay with us please."  
  
"Come on Reika. We still got to get to know each other." but Reika could not hear them as her world went black.  
  
/-/--/-/  
  
Black. Nothing but empty space and Reika was there - standing alone. Reika sat down, just looking around every now and then. "_Reika . . ._"  
  
Came a voice. She jumped to her feet ready for anything. "Who's there?"  
  
"_Reika . . . How do you feel?_"  
  
Reika's whole bady became infected with pain, and the sudden shock coursed her to shout out and fall in pain. "What are you doing to me?"  
  
"_I am doing nothing. Do you remember what happened?_" from her place on the floor Reika nodded. "_Well you should remember that you were shot._"  
  
"Yes. I remember." Reika said as she slowly stood up holding her hurting body. "I pushed Mr Leonhert out the way and I was shot. And . . . And is Ms Trepe my mother or did I dream that?"  
  
"_Yes . . . Yes she is. And she and your father are waiting for you. They are very worried._"  
  
"But how do I get out?"  
  
"_Just think of where you want to be._" (there's no place like home. lol)  
  
Reika nodded and closed her eye. "Could you tell me who you are?"  
  
"_Why I am the magic side you have released. Don't worry I will help you control it but first your mother and father await._" Reika smiled and faded out away from the dark world. But not long after she left a girl appeared who looked just like Reika, except that she had black eyes and pale skin. "_Don't take to long. Ultimecia didn't send me here for nothing._"  
  
/-/--/-/  
  
"She's coming to."  
  
"Reika?" Reika was finding it very hard to open her eyes, but as soon as she opened them she had to close them again. "Reika how do you feel?"  
  
"The lights to bright." she said in a low voice.  
  
"Well I can't do anything about that. Just keep trying." Reika slowly opened her eye and painfully held them opened. At first every thing was a blear, but everything came into view in the end. "Reika do you remember what happened?" She nodded. "Okay, that's good. We all thought we lost you for a moment." the doctor smile and left the room to speck to the Instructors.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"She fine Selphie. She's lost a bit of blood, and will be weak for a while, but she will pull thought. Now if you would all leave I would like to talk to Squall alone." Everyone left except for Seifer and Quistis who went and sat with Reika.  
  
Squall followed the doctor into the office. "That was a close one headmaster. Heavens knows she should be dead." Squall was shocked by the last sentence. "The bullet hit her just to the left of her heart, she lost a lot of blood. Hyne she lost 85% of her body's blood. I just can't explain it."  
  
"Quistis said something about Sorceress magic being inside of her, do you think that could have anything to do with it?"  
  
The doctor shock his head. "No. magic can't stop someone from dieing, only slowly it down, even if it could I don't think she knows enough about magic yet."  
  
Squall just nodded and left.  
  
/-/--/-/  
  
Reika had spoken to her parent, but had tired quickly and was noe sleeping. Quistis was sitting in Seifer arms watching her daughter sleep. "I never thought she would be so beautiful."  
  
"Well what did you expect? You the beautiful Ice Queen and me with the cool and stylist looks around." Quistis burst into laughter. "What?"  
  
"Nothing." Slowly Quistis stopped laughing. "Cool and stylist?"  
  
Seifer was about to say something when Squall burst into the room. "Quistis a word." Quistis placed a hand over Seifer's mouth to stop him from saying anything, then followed Squall. They walk to a quiet room, and Quistis sat down. "Why didn't you tell me? We're meant to be a family . . .  
  
"But we're not family. I'm not a Loire or a Leonhert . .   
  
"NO! YOU'RE AN ALASMY!" he turned. "Why?"  
  
"Why what?" asked Quistis - who was slowly becoming angry.  
  
"Why him?"  
  
"I don't know. It's hard to explain. Seifer . . . He . . . I don't know."  
  
Squall slowly turned back round and sat in front of Quistis. "How did it start?"  
  
Quistis close her eyes . . .  
  
**Flashback**  
  
_It was after the war. You sent me and Zell to windhill, but I stayed and another week more. I had decide to go for a walk in the field one morning. It rained. I slipped and fell down a bank and hit my head. When I woke up I had a wet cloth over my head and Seifer was asleep on a chair across the room. I quickly looked my self over and found myself in only my underwear.  
  
-What?-  
  
Squall listern. I had cuts all over my body. Seifer had cleaned and dress my wounds. I tried to sit up, but it hurt like hell, and I knocked my arm on the cupboard and screamed in pain. Seifer woke up. "Hay are you okay?" To say the lest I was very shy, I didn't even answer.  
  
He told me that a few monsters were going to make a nice easy diner out of me, until he came along. I asked him why he helped me, all he said was, "I'm trying to right my wrong." I believed him and we left it as that. I stayed the night and in the morning he gave me my whip back and gave me some of his cloths as mine were beyond repair. We had something to eat and then he took me back to the hotel. I went straight to sleep. And when I got back to work the later that day, Seifer was their with a group of kids.  
  
I asked some of the workers why kids there. "There the orphans. They said that thay wanted a garden. But we don't do gardens. So their making it themselves."  
  
-So he was gardening?-  
  
Yes and no. he was helping the children, but he was one of their day carers. I decide to go over and help, as I knew I wouldn't be able to build the children's home in my state of health. The girls were really happy that they had a woman to help finally. "Kids this is Ms Trepe. Be nice to her." I heard Seifer say. But before we got to work we had a small chat.  
  
-What about?-  
  
Him saying I should be in bed, and a thank-you for helping and that the kids were hell. The other carer had called in sick so it was just Seifer on his own.  
  
-That's it-  
  
No, he asked me to diner while we were gardening.  
  
-Let me guess, you said yes-  
  
Well no I didn't. I said "Sorry I'm washing my hair." he laughed and said that it was okay. Anyway I went back to the hotel and just went to bed.  
  
I saw Seifer every day after that, and we became very close. Anyway on the last day I was there, I took Seifer up on his diner offer. We didn't have any drink whatever you may think. We had sex and the next day he gave his address and phone number, and I gave him mine.  
  
I came back to the garden, where I got told that Seifer and Zell were brother's. and while that little problem was hanging around I found out that I was pregnant with Reika. I called Seifer to tell him but the weirdest thing happened - Zell answered the phone. I didn't tell him it was me and just asked for Seifer. Seifer told me that he had gotten a call from Zell explaining that they were brother's; he said that he would not believe him and had DNA and blood test, both said that they were half brothers. Anyway once he had finished I told him about the baby. He said, "Quit the garden and get your ass here. Squall gone mad at Zell and if he fine's out about this, well I'm guessing the whole world will hear of my murder and you freak attack." I told him that I would stay and not say a thing to anyone. So we came up with the plan plan that I would stay until the end of my seventh mouth, thankfully I wasn't that big. I took three mouths. When I had got to windhill, Matron and Cid were there visiting Seifer. He had told them, and I was okay with that. After a mouth Seifer and I got married. A small quite one, with only Matron, Cid, Fujin and Rajin there.  
  
-Why not Zell?-  
  
We knew he would not be able to keep it a secret. Anyway on the 13th of July I gave birth to Reika Lela Alasmy, and I couldn't have been happier. But a mouth later, I returned. I told Seifer that I want Reika here to become SeeD at 15; but to never tell her who I was until then.  
_  
**End Flashback**  
  
Quistis opened her eye and looked to Squall, who had a blank expression on his face. "So that's about it." she smiled and closed her again. "Look Squall, I can't explain my feelings for Seifer, but I guess you can't explain your feelings for Rinoa can you? You just know it's there and it true." Squall nodded and looked door.  
  
Seifer was standing outside, leaning against the far wall. "He must have heard you shout and thought you would hit me. I know Seifer has never trusted you but he has great respect for you. And you lost that when you attacked Marcus." Squall nodded.  
  
Quistis got up to leave, but just as she reached the door she was stopped by Squall's voice. "Quistis! If Reika wake's up again tell her she's past SeeD." Quistis nodded and left. Squall watched though the glass door as Quistis spoke to Seifer, most properly about Reika passing SeeD as Seifer picked Quistis up and spun her round as if she was a rag doll. She was laughing the whole time. When Seifer final placed her on her own feet they kissed and walked off, leaving Squall to his thoughts. {I guess I really can't do anything to stop her. Well at lest Selphie won't make me help her set Quistis up on a blind date from now on.}  
  
"_A man with a cold heart sits alone._" said a cold voice. Squall jumped to his feet looking around to find the source of the voice but found nothing. "_What's wrong can't you see me? . . . Here, is this better?_" Squall turned to the large window and there sitting on window was a ghostly figure. The figure looked very much like Reika, but her eyes were black as the night sky and her skin as white as snow. "_Hello Squall._"  
  
Squall stood facing the pale figure, "Reika how did you do that?"  
  
She smirked "_I am not Reika._"  
  
"Then who are you and why do you like Reika?" asked Squall.  
  
"_Why my name is Lucia. I will be Reika's first child._"  
  
Squall looked dumbfounded, "Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"_Because I need your help, and I do not want Seifer or Quistis to worry._"  
  
Squall stepped forward, putting his strong hand on his gun blade. "How can I trust you? I've been tricked too many time by magic."  
  
"_You can't._" Squall never expected to hear that for an answer. "_But please listen to what I have to say._" Squall nodded. "_Ultimecia sent me here._"  
  
"What!?" shouted Squall, putting a tighter grip on his gun blade.  
  
"_I do not mean the Ultimecia you know._" said Lucia. "_The Ultimecia you know was an evil witch. The one I know is different and older. She battled with the evil one and implanted myself into her body. My mission was to seek out the one who would bring Ultimecia's down fall. You see, you may have killed her but someone weaken her. Do you know who that someone is?_"  
  
Squall showed a sly smile, "By any chance would it have been Seifer? How alas would you have gotten into Reika's body."  
  
"_Correct. Now listen. Reika is in great danger. Now that her magic has been let loss._" Lucia smile faded. "_The one who is after Reika, will kill her if he can't have her body and magic._"  
  
"What?" asked Squall - who had just calmed down. "Why her body? It just doesn't sound right."  
  
Lucia nodded, "_I know. But this guy knows about me, and what I can do. He knows things about everyone._"  
  
"But you know who the guy is right, then just disobey him." Squall started to walk out, he had heard enough.  
  
"_NO! you don't understand. He will have Reika's baody and she will give birth to me. But I will have no memory. I will just be a normal baby._" Lucia fell to her knee's and started to cry. "_If that happens this world will be destroyed. You see if I use my powers to kill or hurt people with out a justified reason to many times, dark energy will take over and all I will want to do is kill._"  
  
"Then I will stop you." Squall said from the door  
  
"_You will be to old. My powers will show at the age of 15._" Lucia said as she stood back up, hands on her hips and anger flashing in her eyes. "_And when my body is too full with power it will divide into . . ._" Lucia waited until Squall faced her to speck. "_The two Ultimecia's. One dark and one light. They will battle, and dark will win; travel back in time with me inside her body, and so on and so forth._" Squall just stood there looking at the ghostly figure. Tears being forced back behind black eyes. "_I have been traped in this limbo for too long. Please I want a normal life, well as normal as it could be anyway. Please! If not help me, Help Reika. This guy will make sure she dies giving birth to me._"  
  
Squall turned back round. "Fine I'll help. But I'm telling Seifer and Quistis." Lucia nodded, smiled and faded away. 


End file.
